Three-dimensional printing refers to various processes used to form three-dimensional (3D) objects. During use of a typical 3D printer, layers of material are formed based on a model of the object using computer control to produce the object. The 3D printer generally has a moving platform, one or more sweep arms with moving print heads, or rapidly scanning mirrors to steer laser energy.